Inferno Heart
by sonofpluto23456
Summary: Finn feels down about Princess Bubblegum leaving for her big trip, so Jake and Bemo get him to come along with them on a an adventure to find himself a new person to love. The story is filled with humorous dialogue, great battle scenes; as well as beautiful imagery


**"Throne Of Torn Fire and Love"**

**/Note/ All the Links like the one under this text are music for the chapter- listen to the music for the intended mood you will need then whatever the watch is **

** watch?v=yhx3JIF7bGU**

**It was a rainy day and Finn seemed pretty dispressed; he was lying their on the couch as Bemo was quitly sleep-charging himself on the floor as Jake walked down from upstairs. Jake stepped into the vacinity and into Finn's field of vison "Hey man what are you doing? Why are you so sleepy today?" asked Jake couriously. Finn leaned up with a annoyed moan and sigh "Jake, do you see its rainy outside; theirs nothing to do" responded Finn tiredly "I doubt it, I think your still sad about Princess Bubblegum leaving for the other planet to be our plantery representive" Jake replied, "I know you think that but it's more than that, I feel so lost now...you know with her gone...so now their really is no one out their for me..." Finn answered unwillingly. **

**Jake sat down on the couch next to Finn, "Cmon don't think of it like that; theirs always people out their craving for a hero like you man, and just think of it...their has to be a ton of people that would just love to be with you" Jake responded helpfully, "Man I know, I know, but theirs no one like her...no one like her" Finn responded softly, "Man we have to go out today' I can't tell you why but all I'll say it that I know someone who you will fall in love with no doubt" Jake responded fast. **

**Jake got up from the couch and stepped onto the floor as it creaked beneath his feet. Jake proceeded towards to the kitchen; he stepped through the doorframe and peered at the window that was showered by fresh rain. Lightining crackled about as Jake opened the frigerator; he pulled out a bread roll, some cheese, and a mysterious container of what looked to be a sauce and placed it into a bookbag. Jake closed back the frigerator door and looked over to the counter and sink that was stacked high with dirty dishes stacked in teirs. **

**Jake felt what feeled like a light pebble hit the top of his head; he looked up and saw water drops leaking from the ceiling. Jake walked out the kitchen towards Bemo. Jake leaned down low and tapped on Bemo's start button. "Ding,Clink,Ding" Bemo popped up from the floor onto his robot legs. "Hey Jake wheres Finn?" Bemo asked with great enthusiam, "Oh, hes right there on the couch" Jake responded. Bemo peered around Jake to get a view of the couch but no one lyed there. "Jake, Finn's not on the couch" Bemo continued, Jake swiftly turned back and looked toward the couch; Bemo was right; no one lyed there. "I'll go check too see if he is in the kitchen; you check upstairs" Jake said quite forcefully. Bemo and Jake both walked their paths. Bemo slowly made his way up the stairs; he walked down the hallway and into Finn's room; the door creaked as he opened it. No one was in the room so Bemo walked in farther for further investigation; he looked around for a few seconds; Finn's room look kind of messy. Sort of like how his head probaly is right now with Bubblegum leaving and all. Bemo peered over to the left where Finn's bed resided in the room. All that was on his bed was he crumbled-unchanged sheets and a picture of Bubblegum in a beatiful dress; with empty tissue boxes on the nightstand Bemo knew Finn was not doing so well at the time. Since he did'nt find anything Bemo headed back downstairs and walked toward the kitchen. When Bemo walked in Finn and Jake were looking out the window talking about something. "Finn, Finn what are you looking at...hellooo" Jake asked. Finn did not respond so Jake decided to walk further up next to him. Jake looked out the window just as Finn was and saw what he was looking at. Two butterflys in love lying under a shaded tree as the rain swept by them like traffic on a highway. Bemo walked over to the dining table and ploped himself onto a chair. "Finn you can be like that with someone...but only if you trust me on going out today" Jake explained. Finn turned his head away from the rain stained window and sat on the hard wooden chair next to the dining table. "Fine, But I doubt really think it will help anything with how I'm feeling, but if you incist." Finn said reluctantly, "Alright then go to the front door; I'll be right their in a second. Finn and Bemo walked over to the door and waited. Jake walked over to the kitchen counter top and picked up the backpack he had packed earlier and placed it onto his back and walked over to the front door also. Jake opened the door; Finn and Bemo followed. Jake turned back around and closed the door shut; as well as locking it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Garden of empathy**

**Jake, Finn, and Bemo stepped into the relentless rain. Jake sprung up into the air and transformed into a large umbrella. Finn grabbed him by the handle without looking as Bemo stepped under the coverage. They walked on for awhile without speaking to eachother what so ever. The rain blew songs of peaceful simple patterns that seemed to hold the mood...as well as the tension. The ground was soft and willingly moldable underneath their feet; probaly from the rain. The wind was so strong outside it pushed the clouds in the sky until they danced gracefully throughout the canvas. Finn lifted his head up from his chest to see the beatiful yet sad grassland infront of him; a wasteland of green thoughts he thought to himself. Finally someone broke the spell of akward silence between them. "Look guys it's a garden up ahead" Jake said breaking the tension. Finn and Bemo did'nt see the significance of heading outside in the rain to see a garden. After awhile they were a few steps away from the garden. Bemo looked up, "Check it out; theres some sort of magical dome around the garden protecting it from the rain" Bemo explained. They all glanced up to find it was true; there was a dome around the garden; but it wasin't glass because they were able to walk and pass right through it; as they walked in the rain began to stop and a very vibrate song began to play and repeat itself in there heads. **

** watch?v=_-pn_neyoHI#start=0:00;end=1:27;cycles=-1;autoreplay=true;showoptions=false**

**They all walked in and sat down in the center which held the only patch of grass without flowers. "Check this out guys" Said Jake. Jake unfolded from his umbrella position and landed on the ground as he pulled on the container he had packed earlier; he pulled off the lid and launched it up into the air with all his might. Jake sat down with the others and waited. "So Jake what the hell was this suppose to accomplish" Finn asked with quite and annoyed face. "Hey; Don't doubt me yet yu'll see." Jake responded. They sat and waited for about 15 more seconds. Colored dust began to fall into the dome out of no where. The white roses that lined and filled the inside of the dome began to turn multi-colored almost rainbowed. "That's amazing!" Finn said enthusiactly as the colors of the roses gracefully changed. The mood between them seemed to be getting lighter and the grass inside the dome seemed more relaxed like them. "Yep, That's one of my many special tricks, but don't ask me how I do it; never tell" Jake added. Finn got up and picked a few flowers and tied them together with some string he had in his hand. "I know that these are nice and all but who would I give them too?" Finn asked. "Yu'll see; cmon we need to get going if were gonna make it there" Jake responded "Make it were?" Finn asked. Jake gave no responce but just led forward. As they stepped out of the magical dome the mysterious music faded away and the rain settled in once again.**

**They walked on for awhile until they finally stumbled across a cave opening in the middle of no where. " So Jake what are we doing here? because right now it's starting to see fucking pointless again." Finn asked, "Yeah Jake" Bemo agreed. "This is the only way in the world to get to where we need to be." Jake explained; but still it wasint so helpful on information. Everyone walked into the cave and traversed its steep terrian downwards. The sound of rain seemed to fade and echos of the cave emerged.**

** watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ#start=0:00;end=4:07;autoreplay=true;showoptions=false**

**As they finally made it to the flat ground in the cave Jake leaned foward and saw a massive casm that looked as if endless. They all stared into is mesmurising detail.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Sacret Flame Key**

**They all looked at the casm in aw. "So; who's going first? because I'm sure as hell not." Finn asked, "You man!" Jake responded. Jake pushed Finn off the edge. Finn plumeted into the void of darkness. "You fucking ass!" Finn added with a sence of ammusment and smypathetic humor. Finn was plummeting now as the wind slammed against himself falling at maxed velocity. Finn fell farther until the casm opened larger. Inside lyed a giant underground world with magma lakes and rivers and ashy, red, sandy ground. Finn was in hell. Looking across the blazing horizon he could see what looked to be hostile demons, blazing ash trees, and a demonic purple castle far in the distance. Finn was observing to much to notice he was about to hit the hellish ground in around 20 seconds. Finn quickly realized and flung his demon sword from him backpack; he dived toward the nearest wall. He slammed into the wall full force landing on his feet; he stuck his sword in the wall and slid down; still extremely high in the air he decided to jump off the wall. He flung his sword from the hard demon stone wall and plummeted toward the ground. Finn plummeted further crashing into the ground. A large shaking shook the hellish world. A large dust cloud had emerged from the point of collision and the ground shatterd nearby along with red blood splattering into the air. The dust cloud cleared and finn stood crouched with his sword planted into the ground; he stood up gracefully with barely a scratch on him "I fall about 2456 feet and don't even get hurt?" he asked himself, "Well I guess that's just my personality" he said to himself with great confidence. He got a good look around in the hell world. He was on high ground and below him slightly was a hell village made the purplish stone he saw used on the castle earlier. Demon roamed the village with swords; they resembled guards. Finn was not familair with this place so he decided to see if they were friendly or not. Finn slid down the ash sand slope and leveled himself with the village. The demons saw him and did not say a word they all charged him. "Hey I was only going to stay for awhile, Damn!" Finn yelled at the demons. Four demons charged him with their blades at once all perfectly aimed. Finn jumped high in the air gracefully. All the demons crashed into each other underneath him. Finn noticed 3 small houses in this village. One to his Left and up slightly, another the opposite of that possition and one straight ahead. Finn hopped over the demons as they crashed and landed firmly on the ground. Finn broke into a roll to minimize his falling damage; once he came rose he continued dashing towards the village house in front of him. Finn was almost at the house. He did not know much of this place but he hoped what he was about to jump through was a window. Finn leaped into the air and kicked a red-stained glass window. It shatterd before him as he just barely fit through the opening he made into the house. He somehow ended up in a kitchen. He looked around; red stained glass lied on the floor; he glanced across the red brick counter top and pulled a red knife that was sharp as his own sword "Taste this you devilish bitches!" Finn yelled. Finn grabed at the knife; turned around and threw it out the window with amazing speed. He picked up his sword again and jumped out of the window he came through. One demon lied dead by the window with a red knife stuck in his head. The other two however were no where to be found. Finn carefully sneaked around with his sword at hand. The demon screamed from behind him. Finn had turned around as fast as he could and time slowed. The two demons were slashing there blades at him and to make it even worse Finn slid backwards and dropped his sword as the attack came closer. Just as they're blades were about to sever Finn in half Jake swooped in and threw them both into the air from behind. Bemo came out of nowhere and shot a aerial sound beam. The sound waves crashed into the demons and sent them flying into the ceiling of the hellish world. Everyone heard a shatter from above. Everyone sat down in a sort of circle like pattern. "So you push me into a casm expecting me to survive and almost get me killed by some demons? asshole am I right Bemo?" Finn asked "Yup" Bemo agreed "Well you did survive so I expected correctly then." Jake replied "Wow" Finn said amazing at the bullshit he was hearing. "Anyway I need to tell you about why we came here now" Jake explained "Oh so now you fucking want to tell me perfect timing Mr. Clever" Finn complained with an annoyed face. "Cmon we get that you're funny so listen up" Jake said. "I brought us here so that you could free and meet the imprisoned Flame Princess she is a wonderful girl with a burning heart full of compasion and I know she would love you; the only thing though is that shes locked up in that castle over there." Jake pointed toward the castle far in the distance sorrounded by thousands of hell villages. "And we need to get her out and we need a key that can only be found on the necklace of her dad the king of the underworld." Jake added "Ok so the plan is to fight our way through the villages to the castle; defeat the king; steal the key and bust out the Flame Princess?" Finn asked "Yep; pretty much" Jake replied "Ok let's get too it!" Finn yelled. They all got up. Finn turned and looked at the castle; then he glanced back a Jake; he knew what too do. Jake wrapped his arm around Finn and flung him towards the castle at full force. Jake was not strong enough to get him behind the castle wall but he did land in the central area of the town. Finn gracefully flying like a dove through the air slammed and crashed in a blood fountain in the central area of a extremely large village. Finn got back up; his clothes stained of deep red "Fucking nasty ass blood and shit; can't keep something clean for a minute -.-" Finn yelled. Demons poured in toward the central fountain. "Time to kick some red demon ass I suppose" Finn jumped up with his sword and dashed toward the nearest demon; he planted he legs on the demon's shoulders and crushed their skull with a good slam of his blade's hilt. One by one Finn made them all fall with the art of his blade. Finn had just finished off the last demon near him as Bemo and Jake had just arrived, but in the distance everyone saw a large army of demons. "Oh shit we got to go" Finn screamed "Yup we out of this bitch" Yelled Jake and Bemo agreeingly.**

**They all ran for the castle gates. Bemo used his sound beam to bust down the door. The door slammed down on the ground as it fell and shatterd the floor. the King of the underworld sat on his throne chair as four casters stood by him; as Finn, Jake, and Bemo walked into the giant room the casters repeativly shot giant fireballs. Jake ran to the left rolling and dodgeing fireballs, Bemo the right, and Finn straight down the center, but with no doging at all he sliced his sword gracefully down the path of the fireball and extinguished them at the hand of his blade. Finn had cut down the casters offensive by getting close. He ran diagional until he reached the wall. He leaped into the air and jumped off the wall towards the casters all while slicing and dodging infero heat blasts. Finn met with the ground as he ran across slicing all the casters at the legs; they were finished now. The king stood up from his throne "You dear come to my home-land and challenge me to battle? foolish beings; I will decimate and destroy you all!" screamed the Hell King. "Oh yeah bitch please my sarcasm and jokes is my only weapon I need to take down your fat ass." Finn replied happily. Finn,Jake, and Bemo stood lined up in the order Bemo,Jake,Finn. The Hell King dove feriously towards the three heros. Jake dodged to the left and Bemo the right while Finn being a show off as always had just enough time to roll under him. Finn jumped up and snatched at the necklace from behind. He got a grip but it was blazing hot. Jake in mid air tryed the same thing and came across the same problem. Bemo tryed also but the necklace almost melted his hand. The Hell King raged now he slammed his hand on the ground and a large wave of fire flew up from his wrist. Everyone jumped into the air; as Finn was coming down his sliced his sword at the back of the necklace near the King's neck. The key fell to the to ground now all they needed to do was open the cage get the Princess and run. Finn dove for the key. he picked it up it was burning but they ran behind the throne chair and put the key into the lock, Finn went in and in his arms he held the Flame Princess. They doged around the Hell King once more until they managed to make it to the castle gate again. Demons were pouring in now so they jumped over them. They all ran on and on until Jake went into his back pocket and threw a colorful flower pettle at the ground; as it hit the ground a portal sprang up for a brief moment. Everyone ended up running into the portal, Finn was the last to get in; as he stepped in the world around him shattered and stoped in time and everything turned different colors.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Love of Return**

** watch?v=_-pn_neyoHI#start=0:00;end=1:27;cycles=-1;autoreplay=true;showoptions=false**

**He woke up with the Flame Princess beside here in the garden they were at earlier. Everyone was at the garden. They all woke up; it was night now so Jake and Bemo decided to go home. Flame Princess and Finn stood up from their what seemed endless slumber. Her hair shined with a lovely glow in the moon light. Finn took off his hat revealing his silky beatiful blonde hair that resembled and ocean of yellow water; no words were needed it was love at first sight. Flame Princess decided to lay down in the flowery garden. Finn walked over introducing himself to her as he layed down next to her also. They layed down together and held hands and they talked. Even though she was hot both physically and litteraly burning the feeling of connection between them made Finn feel no pain. They talked for an hour about each other and their lifes and what not. The sky was dancing with beatiful colors and neither of them knew why but it enhanced the moment even more. "So do you believe in love at first sight?" Finn asked. "You know before I did'nt but I think after today I do..." replied Flame Princess seducivly. Shooting stars rolled across the sky. "See those shooting stars, I only have one wish..." Said Finn "Really? and what would that be?" Asked the Princess "That you would be mine" replied Finn. Finn rolled over on top of her; they began kissing and other things. Later on that day Finn got home; everyone esle was asleep so he went upstairs to his room to find a letter; it was from Princess Bubblegum. He opened up the letter and read it "Hey Finn I'm coming back to see you and be with you; I have finally realized how important you are to me and I hope you take me back with you. Finn couldn't believe it he was happy, mad, and sad at the same time. "Damit!" Finn yelled. He threw himself on too his bed were he thought to himself until he fell asleep.**


End file.
